breakingbadfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Live Free or Die
Live Free or Die – pierwszy odcinek piątego sezonu Breaking Bad i tym samym czterdziesty siódmy całego serialu. Opis odcinka Odcinek rozpoczyna się sekwencją z 7 września 2011 roku, kiedy to Walter White powrócił do Albuquerque, gdzie nabył samochód, w którym mógł zamontować zdalnie sterowany karabin maszynowy z mechanizmem obracającym bronią. Akcja powraca do momentu tuż po śmierci Gustavo Fringa. Skyler White dzwoni do Waltera, by go powiadomić o tym, że jego pracodawca nie żyje. Po chwili kobieta dowiaduje się od niego, że to on wysadził Casa Tranquila, gdzie przebywał Fring. Po powrocie do domu, Walter sprząta wszystkie rzeczy, które mogłyby go połączyć z zamachem. Reszta rodziny White'ów powraca do domu, ku zadowoleniu Walter Juniora, a przerażeniu Skyler. Walt postanawia nalać sobie zwycięską szklankę Whisky, lecz szybko przypomina sobie o nagraniach z kamer zniszczonego laboratorium. Hank Schrader i Steven Gomez oglądają szczątki laboratorium Gusa, gdzie znajdują ciała, których nie można zidentyfikować oraz kamery, które zachowały się w dobrym stanie. Mike, przebywając w Meksyku, dowiedział się o śmierci Gusa, więc szybko wybrał się w podróż do Alburquerque, by zabić Waltera, jednakże spotkał go wcześniej niż się spodziewał. Zanim zdołał go zabić, został przekonany do współpracy na rzecz usunięcia dowodów na ich współpracę z Fringiem. Tego samego dnia, wieczorem, Mike dzwoni na policję, by dowiedzieć się, czy mają już laptopa z nagraniami. Dowiaduje się, że tak, więc Walter zaczął myśleć o skonstruowaniu bomby, która zniszczyła by niepożądane nagrania. Po chwili, Jesse wpada na pomysł, by użyć magnesu. Cała trójka spotkała się nazajutrz na złomowisku, gdzie Walt zamówił u właściciela pojazd z ogromnym magnesem w środku. W tym samym czasie, Saul Goodman odwiedza Skyler w myjni, gdzie informuje ją, że Ted Beneke trafił do szpitala. Ta idzie go odwiedzić, gdzie dowiaduje się, że będzie żył, lecz doznał wielu urazów głowy. Na złomowisku zaczęto test magnesu, który przeprowadzał Jesse. Test zakończył się sukcesem. Cała trójka wybrała się do magazynu dowodów, by rozpocząć akcję. Mike poszedł pierwszy, zabezpieczył grupę przed monitoringiem oraz otworzył bramę. Następnie Jesse i Walter, prowadzący pojazd z magnesem, ustawili się w odpowiedniej odległości i uruchomili urządzenie. Walt użył całkowitej siły magnesu, więc i ciężarówka została przyciągnięta do ściany budynku. By uniknąć aresztowania, Jesse i pan White uciekli na pieszo. Później, Walter odwiedził Saula, by dowiedzieć się więcej o Tedzie Beneke, przez co wrócił do domu, by pocieszyć Skyler. Obsada *Bryan Cranston jako Walter White *Anna Gunn jako Skyler White *Aaron Paul jako Jesse Pinkman *RJ Mitte jako Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk jako Saul Goodman *Jonathan Banks jako Mike Ehrmantraut *Christopher Cousins jako Ted Beneke *Steven Michael Quezada jako Steven Gomez *Jim Beaver jako Lawson *Larry Hankin jako Stary Joe *JB Blanc jako Barry Goodman Ciekawostki * Nazwa odcinka nawiązuje do motto New Hempshire oraz do rejestracji samochodu, którym przyjeżdża Walter do Albuquerque. * Marie Schrader nie pojawia się w tym odcinku, ale mimo tego jest wymieniona w napisach końcowych. Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu piątego Breaking Bad en:Live Free or Die de:Lebe frei oder stirb es:Live Free or Die